Second Season Drabbles
by Amydali86
Summary: These are random thoughts that might have occurred during certain scenes in the second season of Veronica Mars. They are set in random order. Many of these drabbles include Duncan and Veronica, and the first part of each drabble includes the scene that inspired it.
1. Veronica Shut Weevil Out

Season 2 Drabbles

Summary: These are random thoughts that might have occurred during certain scenes in the second season of Veronica Mars. They are set in random order.

Many of these drabbles include Duncan and Veronica, and the first part of each drabble includes the scene that inspired it.

Disclaimer: I love Veronica Mars, but the show does not belong to me.

_Italics indicate thoughts_

VMVMVMVMVMVMVMVMVMVMVM

Word count:490

Veronica Shut Weevil Out

Veronica gazed at Weevil briefly. His puppy dog brown eyes seemed a little sad, but that could be because their previous odd friendship or whatever it had been (or been becoming), had disintegrated the moment she had defended Logan to him the first time after Felix had been killed.

Flashback: Veronica opened her front door for the third time since 3 am- first Logan, injured, in pain, cuts bleeding, on her porch, and their short conversation. Then Leo, coming for Logan and he had been so kind, his eyes holding his feelings for her and letting her know as he walked out the door with Logan that he was there for her. And now, Weevil was on her porch. He had a bruise from when Logan kicked him in the head and knocked him out. She held the door by her side, concealing the apartment from his gaze.

"Is he here?" Weevil demanded. Logan's yellow SUV sat in plain sight in the parking lot.

"He was. Deputy Leo already arrested him. Weevil, Logan told me he didn't do it."

"You weren't there, you don't know that."

"I do know that. Logan doesn't have it in him to kill in cold blood. But you do and you didn't wait for more proof. You went on my speculation. Speculation that only came up because you found out my dad and I were still looking into the case, and you overheard one conversation. One conversation doesn't prove a thing. You know where I was? I was looking for proof at the Kanes's home. And I found it. Aaron was the killer, not Logan. And while you were going after Logan for killing Lilly? I was locked in a fridge, feeling the hot flames through the walls of that fridge. While you were hunting Logan down, intent on beating him up or worse, with six of your bikers with you," Veronica paused in her narrative, "And when your pals dragged Logan off of the bridge railing, I was screaming for help and listening to the flames crackle around me. My dad is in the hospital, being treated for first degree burns, smoke inhalation, and various lacerations caused by the fire, and by Aaron Echolls."

Weevil was speechless, and Veronica raised an eyebrow at him, her own bruises stinging her face at the movement. She stood back from her door and just slammed it, and she walked to her sofa, ignoring the tears in her eyes.

_So I shut my emotions down that night, and only opened my heart to the fact that Logan safe. And when he couldn't stop himself from seeking revenge, I shut that down too. And only allowed Duncan to be my possibility. My sweet, normal, adorable, boyfriend whose smile was a gentle balm on my heart._

She met Weevil's gaze again, acknowledging what they used to be. _I suppose it's true. In Neptune, these days, you're forced to choose sides._

VMVMVMVMVMVMVMVMVM

Author's Note: I would like to think that Weevil cared enough about Veronica at one point to be more than "friends" . I think now, we can only speculate the what ifs, because (spoiler alert!) Weevil is with someone and Veronica and Logan end up back together in the movie.


	2. Veronica's Amusement

Season 2 Drabbles

Summary: These are random thoughts that might have occurred during certain scenes in the second season of Veronica Mars. They are set in random order.

Many of these drabbles include Duncan and Veronica, and the first part of each drabble includes the scene that inspired it.

Disclaimer: I love Veronica Mars, but the show does not belong to me.

_Italics indicate thoughts_

VMVMVMVMVMVMVMVMVMVMVM

Word count: 675

Veronica's Amusement

_Great. So I'm late, it's super-busy, I missed dinner, and it's 'make the Karaoke machine want to kill itself" night. _Veronica finishes tying up her hair, spotting Weevil sitting in the corner. Her eyes widen surprise and then amusement when Weevil gestured her to come over, somewhat frantically. _And also, it seems, "Veronica, I need a favor night." I really should create that drinking game. I'd be drunk by the end of the week. _She watched as a tall blonde man tried to order coffee and he said, "Wow, so who do you got to know to get some help around here?"

Veronica pulls the coffee pot off the hot burners and says as he turns, "Veronica Mars, apparently." She pours him a cup, and listens with half an ear for the DJ to thanks the regular karaoke killer, Lars, and introducing Britt. Britt, apparently, is the customer she just poured coffee for, and he thanks her. She hears him ask for B-17, and is surprised to hear some cheers for this guy. He starts to sing, and she tuned him out as she approached Weevil.

"And how can I help you, sir?" Veronica asks, teasingly.

"I need a favor."

"Ah, a favor. One of our specialties." She raises a brow in question.

"I need you to bug the confessional at St. Mary's Church."

Veronica's eyes widened, then she says, her face briefly scowling, "Um, I'm sorry, that's not on our menu. Maybe you should try, "You're crazy" down the street?"

Veronica glances over in shock when Logan says, "It's not just for him."

Her eyes narrow, as she tartly replies, "Isn't this a very odd coincidence? Or wait. Are you guys, like, roomies now, and he ate your peanut butter and now you're not speaking to him?"

Weevil tips his head down, calmly taking in the sarcasm, listening as Logan snarked back, "Funny you should bring up roomies, as I just lost one. Don't suppose you can helo me find where Duncan disappeared."

Veronica's brow crinkles as she taps her pen to her order pad, "Ooh, sorry. One favor per customer."

Weevil interjects, "All right, yeah. Can we stay focused here? 'Cause if we're seen together by the wrong people, that would be bad." He takes a sip from the hot cocoa he had ordered.

Veronica inhales, as if finally understanding (she'd gotten it a long time ago, she just likes to use her wit and sarcasm on these guys constantly), "So this is sneaking?

Weevil blows out a breath, rolling his eyes, as Veronica says, "I've got a pantomime-horse disguise "I've got a pantomime-horse disguise could use. Do either of you have any experience as a horse's ass?" (AN: We all know that she thinks both them had been behaving like jackasses since Felix's stabbing.)

Logan says, irritated, "Yeah, I'm glad my misfortunes amuse you." Logan smiles, briefly, because hell, Veronica's comment was a little funny, "Look that church is the only place the Fitzpatricks and the PCHers hang together."

"And the priest is a Fitzpatrick." Weevil continues to fill in the blanks for Veronica, "It must be where they're getting the drugs to the traitor in the PCHers."

Logan completes the thought for them all, "who's probably the one who killed Felix." Logan studies Veronica's thoughtful face. She was listening, and paying attention, "Look, Veronica, could you once just save my ass without comment."

Veronica is briefly distractly by her name in the lyrics of the song. She smiles and turns back to face them, "No. Because saving your ass with comment, it just… it works better for me." She pauses, considering, "I will not bug a confessional. Video, maybe, but no sound." _Even I draw the line at crossing God._

"Deal," Logan and Weevil said. Veronica said, "Since I am here, you might as well order something to eat. Sandwiches?" She wrote down their order, knowing both of their tastes well. She spun away, in the direction of her manager. They shrugged and went back to pretending the other wasn't there.

Author's Note: More of an extension of their conversation, but Veronica always seems so amused in this scene.


	3. Crying in the Elevator

Season 2 Drabbles

Summary: These are random thoughts that might have occurred during certain scenes in the second season of Veronica Mars. They are set in random order.

Many of these drabbles include Duncan and Veronica, and the first part of each drabble includes the scene that inspired it.

Disclaimer: I love Veronica Mars, but the show does not belong to me.

_Italics indicate thoughts_

VMVMVMVMVMVMVM

Word count: 386

Crying in the Elevator

She felt like she should have expected something like this. After all, Logan didn't seem quite sober when she was talking to him at the Alterna-Prom. He'd been teary, too, and that wasn't his usual self. Still when she ran out on him after him nearly kissing her, she hadn't been expecting to find Logan with her. With Kendall, the gold-digging slut, who was in deep with the Fitzpatrick family aka the local Irish mob, and god knew who else.

Flashback:

Logan's expression when she tried to remind him of his "epic" speech. He looked so sad, and when Veronica heard a familiar woman's voice asking, "Is that our room service?" Kendall was in a bathrobe when she walked up behind Logan, and she possessively stroked Logan's abdomen. "No. Just Veronica Mars. What a disappointment. Come on. Let's get you cleaned up. Bye Veronica."

Veronica had felt her eyes welling up a little, and she smiles bitterly.

Logan says, sadly, "Look, whatever I said, I…"

Veronica shook her head, walking away from him, Logan stepped out into the hallway.

"You should know-"

"Stop."

Logan gazed at her as she got into the elevator. She looked back at him, her tears beginning to make him blurry. She looked away, trying hard not to cry. He looks devastated as well. As soon as the elevator doors shut, she leaned back in to the wall, and started to cry. She felt the tears spilling down to her chin, and she frantically wiped them away. They kept coming and she tried to strangle back her sobs. She gave up, hitting the wall behind her. She looked down at her feet as she escaped the elevator, practically running out of the Neptune Grand. She opened her car door, and sat in her car. She wrapped her hands around the steering wheel and just cried.

(A few minutes later)

She felt tired, and she knew she looked like she was a mess. She looked around, realizing she was in the parking lot of the Neptune Grand still. She prayed no one saw her breakdown on the way out of the hotel.

She drove home, carefully following all the rules. Last thing she needed at this point was a ticket or worse Don Lamb seeing her looking like she'd been crying all morning.

VMVMVMVMVMVMVMVMVM

Author's Note: You know what to do. Read and review.


	4. Weevil's Arrest

Season 2 Drabbles

Summary: These are random thoughts that might have occurred during certain scenes in the second season of Veronica Mars. They are set in random order.

Many of these drabbles include Duncan and Veronica, and the first part of each drabble includes the scene that inspired it.

Disclaimer: I love Veronica Mars, but the show does not belong to me.

_Italics indicate thoughts_

VMVMVMVMVMVMVMVMVMVMVM

Word count: 572

How Weevil's arrest should have played out

Veronica watched as Don Lamb and his deputies entered the gymnasium. She saw the glance he gave her in acknowledgement, and the way he looked at Weevil. _Oh no, not here, don't arrest him in front of the whole senior class and his ill grandmother this way. Let him graduate._

"Eli Navarro. You are under arrest in connection with the murder of Eduardo Orozco," Don Lamb gives him a stare.

"No, man." Weevil looks like he is in pain.

Veronica steps out of her procession line. "Sheriff, is there any harm in letting him graduate first? Please."

Don Lamb barely glances at her, "I am just doing my job, Ms. Mars."

"Fine, and you can still do your job after he graduates. Wait outside the gym," She reaches out, "Please, it is important for his grandmother that she see him graduate. She may not live for much longer. Please, Sherriff."

He finally meets her eyes. Her look holds a pleading he's never seen. He softens, a little. "Fine, but you'll owe me a favor. I am making you responsible for Eli Navarro and if he doesn't show up in my office by this afternoon, I am arresting both of you."

"Agreed." Veronica glanced at Weevil to make sure he understood that he put both of their asses on the line. He nodded, but relaxed back into his chair.

The sheriff walked out of the gym, glancing back. His deputies followed, and Veronica quickly got back into her line, just as her name was called. She stands on the stage to the applause, and she feels surprise at the way people (other than Mac, Wallace, and her dad) are cheering for her.

Clemmons hands her diploma to her, murmuring, "I can't decide if my life is going to be easier or more difficult with you gone. Anything I should know in case I get another one like you someday?"

Veronica smiles, and says seriously, "Don't keep all your passwords taped on the bottom of your stapler. And stay cool, Mr. C."

-Breakline-

Standing outside with Weevil, she saw, "Just give me a few minutes. I need to tell my dad good luck."

He nodded, "Veronica, I'm not sure if it's love or lust for me that made you do that in there, but thanks."

Veronica rolled her eyes, "I did it for your grandmother. My Grandma Reynolds passed on several years ago, and I know nothing about my Grandmother Mars. Making sure your grandmother saw you graduate was like making sure my grandparents were there."

He looked away, still touched by her actions.

Her dad finally walked through the other graduates, handed her an envelope which had an airline ticket for New York City. She grinned, excited and wished her dad luck in finding Goodman.

"Let's go," Veronica led him to her car, "Does your grandmother have a ride home?"

"Yes, surprisingly, Echolls said he would make sure she got home." Weevil was still stunned.

Ms. Fennel suddenly came over, demanding, "Veronica, do you know about this?" She was holding a note.

"I don't. What's wrong?"

"Wallace left this note for me on my windshield. He's booked himself a flight to Paris. He's gonna try to track down Jackie."

Veronica sighed, and Weevil looked over, "Whoa. That skinny kid has the balls to do that?"

"Yes," She said, "I'd better get you to Lamb's office. And then I need to make a call."

VMVMVMVMVMVMVM

Author's Note: I know, I know, I know. What am I thinking? Would Lamb really give in like that if Veronica asked him? Yes, I think so, and I bet you're wondering about the 'favor' he's gonna ask her. Lol, maybe in another drabble. '


End file.
